A clint Barton story
by Hawk it
Summary: I'm afraid medical have done it again, it would seem they have used to wrong sedative on Barton again this time he is hallucinating. He is currently in the vents above my bed, I managed to coach him down for a few moments his stasis is not good. sorry if its bad Im taking a big step im dyslexic and this is my first story. By the way i dont own the Avengers sadly.


"Widow have you seen Barton anywhere?" barked Nick Fury at Widow aka Natasha Romanoff who was currently killing a punching bag. With one swift kick the abused punching bag flu off the hinges and into the wall. Widow turned and stalked past Fury towards her gym bag "Have you checked his usual nest Sir". "Of course I have or I wouldn't be here, I even have Hill running around after him. He hasn't checked into medical after his last mission". "Clint misses medical all the time, you know better than me that you have to sedate him or get doctor Banner if you want results" sighed Natasha. "Don't tell me your worried about him" she teased.

"Well you would be too if Coulson personally asked you to keep an eye on Barton" hissed Agent Hill as she marched up to the two. "I've been looking for agent Barton for three hours now" exclaimed Hill "Clint been on deck for three hours and hasn't reported in that's nothing unusual" admitted Natasha turning to look at the both of them. "But there's something you not telling me is there. Care to explain" assumed glaring at them. "We have reason to believe that Barton is crucially injured. Before he attacked the medical staff and god dam ran off, the doctor reported he had a head injury and two shot wounds. They only managed to get 20mls of tranquiliser in him" stated Fury "how many times do I have to tell them tranq him when his back in turned or not at all, now tell Cap code purple and to meet me in Barton's quarters" snapped Natasha as she pushed past the two headed to the door.

"if his not already dead I'm going to make him wish he was. Dam him for loving these vents; I've been in this dam thing for hours". Snarled Natasha. "Romanoff report "Her radio cracked to life "nothing new to report I think we might have to see him Cap" sighed Natasha "mam do you think that's wise his still in the ICU" replayed Rogers "I don't see any other choice, meet you there in five Romanoff out".

"I'm sorry you can't see him at the moment" stated the nurse. "But he's our handler we have every right to see him mam" stated Rogers. "He's not up to seeing anyone yet I will let you know when his ready" declared the nurse "I'll be the judge of that, cap head back to his room ill meet you there" uttered Natasha as she stalked past the nurse into the room.

The room was all white except for the blue lounge next to the bed. "You lost him didn't you" mumbled the battered man. "I'm a afraid so. Coulson I've looked everywhere, in all of his nests even the ones he didn't think I knew about, I've crawled around the air vents for 2 straight hours and come out with nothing." Replied Natasha. "Natasha Loki really did a number on me can you go get the doctor named Stawell" plead Coulson "what, fine then will talk." Natasha replied snatching the note out of his hands and marching out the door"

"I think the drugs have got to him" mumbled to her self-opening the note. "dam him Natasha thought as she read the note. "Romanoff here cap meet me back at Phil's room". "What I just got to Barton's, what's going on Natasha" replied Rogers "I'll tell you later Widow out".

"What's in the bag?" quizzed Rogers. Natasha simple replied by handing Rogers the note.

**I'm afraid medical have done it again, it would seem they have used to wrong sedative on Barton again this time he is hallucinating. He is currently in the vents above my bed, I managed to coach him down for a few moments his stasis is not good so take extra measures in proceeding good luck. **

"so you have guns in the bag" enquiry Rogers. "I suppose you could all them that, there traqs cap" stated Natasha "so what's the plan" asked Rogers "first we evacuated this boat, call the others, flush him out of the vents and hope he doesn't get us first" she said while loading her guns. "Oh is that all" replied cap.

Two hours later

"Ok Stark you check the main quarters, Hill you and Stairwell have the east and the gym, Thor you and sorry what's your name miss?" Cap asked looking at the blonde "just call me Mocking bird" she stated "ok Mocking bird you and Thor have got living quarters and the labs" "why can't I have the labs" demanded Stark "because you will get distracted, Coulson and Fury are in the security room giving us eyes and Natasha and I have got the medical ward and the vents alright lest go" stated Rogers.

In the security room

"Ok hundred dollars he won't be able to get them all" stated Fury "a hundred ha, make it five hundred and you on". laughed Phil "Barton are you ready" question Phil "as ready as I'll ever be" replied Clint "Barton rules are no lethal action" stated Fury "yes sir" replied Clint as he jumped into the vents." "Are you sure we should be doing this" Bruce asked from behind his work bench "I mean the man has been injected with something similar to brain washing, his doing everything you two mad people say! Argued Doctor Banner "so how much are you in Doctor Banner" questioned Fury "five hundred" stated Banner "I will also wager an extra hundred if he gets Stark first" declared Phil, "you're on" stated both Fury and Banner turning their full attention on the monitor.

Main Quarters (Stark)

"Come out come out where ever you are Tweedy bird" sang Tony as he walked through the corridors to the main deck. "Wait I'm not a genius for nothing, Jarvis scan for bird brain will you." "Already on it sir" spoke Jarvis with his British accent "sir there seems to be a problem, the walls are made so you can't see thermal nor life forms. I believe you will have to do this the old fashion way sir" charmed Jarvis

After sweeping through and clearing the mail and heading to the cafeteria down the hall. "Jarvis did you see that? I bet you that is feather head" spoke Tony as he jogged down the hall just about to hit the corner. "Sir I do believe you should proceed with caution" Jarvis stated "and why is that Jarvis worried Barton will get us?" teased Tony "not at all sir it's just …. Thwack thwack thwack "Jarvis where did you go and why can't I see?" "Have fun in there tin can you're going to be in there for a while" laughed Barton "sir Stark is secured, do you want me to take him in?" announced into his head gear.

Security room

"good work Barton see you in five" replied Phil as he wheeled his wheelchair around to the doctor and the director "I do believe I will be relieving you two of that hundred now" Phil pronounced taking the twos money. The door swished open revealing Barton dragging Ironman using one of his grapple arrows. "Oh this is such splendid black mail for later" laughed Banner taking a photo on his phone "alright Barton there's still six more to go. Good hunting" fury spoke to the figure walking through the door. "So should we try to get him out" Bruce stated looking at Tony "Nar just leave him for a bit" Phil replied

living quarters and the labs

"Woman of the Mocking Bird where shall we start our search for Barton" proclaimed Thor. "I'm not sure knowing Clint he could be anywhere and just call me Bobbie" replied Bobbie. "This reminds me of that time in Asgared when we were looking for elves" "hey Thor how about you go and check the living quarters down the end and ill check the lab, ok big guy" "sounds like a formidable plan Woman of the Mocking bird" declared Thor as he ran off in the direction of the living quarters. "thank god, if I had to listen to another one of those hunting stories I would of converted to Barton's side" Bobbie said to herself, walking into the labs.

As the door swished shut behind Bobbie the power was cut. Bobbie upped her guard but it was too late in one shot Barton took out her communicator with one of his arrows flipped over a table and kicked her across the room in to an empty locker, successfully shutting the door as well.


End file.
